Northern Downpour
by youroctober
Summary: Snape reflects on his relationship with Harry and, at the same time, how desperately he hopes that the moon doesn't fall. Of course, he has little control over this, and the moon does eventually go down. This is a songfic.


Northern Downpour

This is a song by Panic at the Disco. I've always loved this song, and when I found out that it spoke of Capricorns, I couldn't help but write a Snarry one-shot about it. Snape is of course a Capricorn, and I found the lyrics to be fitting. Please remember that these lyrics, like any others, are subject to interpretation. What I might think they mean could be very different from what you think they mean. I just tried to gather the best understanding of them as possible and, well, here is the result. I hope you enjoy it, and that you can review and give me feedback if you have the time. Take good care.

* * *

**If all our life is but a dream,  
Fantastic posing greed,  
Then we should feed our jewellery to the sea,  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me.**

Snape was carefully contemplating the figure next to him. Harry was fast asleep, chest rising and falling in a constant rhythm. Snape put his ear onto the bare skin, listening to the slow battering of the boy's heartbeat. It was something on which he could rely: whether Harry was furious and not speaking to him, or in a ridiculously romantic mood, that sturdy heart would keep beating.

He had received many material things in his life. This room was the perfect example: rich, velvety materials were draped across the bed and the armchairs. The dark woods of the furniture were bold and masculine, and coupled with the rug on the floor they spoke volumes about the salary he received. But these were small fancies that managed to entertain him for a day or two. Harry, his lover, never lost his appeal. Snape did not place him on a shelf and forget to notice him after a week. Harry was constantly changing, growing, evolving, and it was all he could do to keep up with the boy. These things around him, he had learned, could be easily disposed of. He felt no attachment to them. If he were to go now and toss them into the ocean's current, he should feel no remorse. If Harry were to drown, however, true pain would devour him whole.

**And then she said she can't believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues.  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs:  
Northern downpour sends its love**

The rain was falling with full force onto the roof. The castle was caught under a veritable downpour. He cringed when he imagined how chilly it must be outdoors. It made his current position, lounging in the quiet room with a roaring fireplace, even more agreeable. His thoughts wandered beyond the walls of the castle, beyond the restraints of the country's borders, far off into the universe itself. He thought of coincidences and chances, and how lucky he had been to find Harry. Often in fairytales there were lengthy descriptions of wonderful men who were valiant, clever and kind. Their sweet words were backed by their noble actions. But these men belonged to the realm of fantasy, and were they to exist, they were not meant for men such as himself. How then had Harry fallen into his bed and come to rest by his side? Snape was a logical man. He knew all too well that anything could be explained rationally. Was that not what he had taught his students for many years? He felt guilt gnaw at his soul and had half a mind to send them owls detailing his grave mistake. For there were times when things happened and they simply could not be explained.

**Hey moon, please forget to fall down;  
Hey moon, don't you go down.**

Though he was for the large majority content, a small grievance sat on Snape's heart. Before long the moon would descend far below the horizon, and up would soar the sun, foolishly unaware of the pain that this would bring to him. For at the loss of the moon Harry would be forced to awaken and slink back to his dormitory. He cast an eye out the window. The moon was not visible due to the rain, but all the same, he fancied that he could catch in his vision a bit of its light.

**Sugarcane in the easy morning,  
Weathervanes my one and lonely.  
The ink is running toward the page:  
It's chasing off the days.  
Look back at boat feet  
And that winding knee.  
I missed your skin when you were east,  
You clicked your heels and wished for me.**

Snape sighed and began to pet Harry's hair. It was luxuriously soft, and seemed to slip through his fingers like water. He thought back to the time when Harry had been forced to leave Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort. He'd worried everyday and written him novels in the form of letters. He'd desperately wanted him to return, or at least to go with him. But Harry had refused to disclose his general location and Snape had been forced to stay back and teach. Looking outside once again, he saw that it was nearly the morning. The moon had clearly not listened to his request. Suddenly, a mad desire gripped him, and so strong was its pull on his mind that he rose from the bed and kissed Harry's brow. The boys sharp, emerald eyes opened at once. Though he was alarmed at first, Snape smiled and whispered softly that he had nothing to fear. He then lifted the boy into his arms and left the bedroom. He stepped towards his private entrance into the grounds, made due to his constant need of the herbs found outdoors, and carried Harry outside. They were covered by a roof above their heads, and though it was still pouring around them, they stayed quite dry.

**I know the world's a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home.  
Through playful lips made of yarn,  
That fragile Capricorn,  
Unravelled words like moths upon old scarves.**

Harry laughed and made to stand on the springy earth. Snape relented, though he still held the boy close to his semi-clothed body. The air smelled beautifully of spring: refreshing, clean and invigorating. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, Snape spoke, "What do you plan on doing today?" Simple and to the point.

"I'm doing some research on horoscopes for one of my classes," said Harry. "You're a Capricorn, you know."

Snape chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "And what are the traits of a Capricorn?"

"They're practical," said Harry, screwing up his eyes in an attempt to remember. "Er...ambitious, reliable, aloof, traditional, rational, wise."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what it says, or are you making it up?"

"No, it's true," Harry replied. "It also says that a good career for a Capricorn is a teacher."

Snape marvelled at the boy's intelligence. He had barely the time to remember such things, and yet here was Harry, spouting them out with ease. He smiled and kissed his head. The world was cruel and harsh, certainly, but there were certain joys. This boy was one of them.

**Hey moon, please forget to fall down;  
Hey moon, don't you go down.**

Snape turned Harry towards the wall so that his back was pressed against the cool tiles. Their mouths met and it wasn't long before their soft, warm tongues were confronting one another. A moan sounded deep in Harry's throat and this moved Severus to cup the boy's face. Harry laced his arms loosely around his professor's neck. They both wanted this to continue eternally. It was wonderful, perfect, as they basked both in this current glory and the memories of last night. Harry felt his arousal grow as the visions of what had happened a few hours ago invaded his thoughts: his erection had been cared for almost religiously. A warm, wet mouth had swallowed it whole, sucking and licking tenderly until he had found release. Before he was capable of returning the favour, however, Snape had sheathed himself within Harry's tight hole. The experience had been perfect, and one that he was as unlikely to forget as all the others that had occurred. He sighed in contentment and pulled away, locking eyes with Snape and conveying unspoken, unwritten messages of love.

**Hey moon, please forget to fall down;  
Hey moon, don't you go down.**


End file.
